Regrets and Revelations
by XSweet-SakuraX
Summary: Hooray! My first story posted on here. Many more to come. With GOOD pairings this time.Oneshot: Sakura is married when Sasuke suddenly appears. Shock Horror! SasuSaku, NaruSaku if you look at it that way.


OH GOD NO! SASUSAKU!

Oh well. If I rewrote this it would become a lemony SasuNaru. Let's leave it like this, shall we?!

I have another story I'm writing that's SasuNaru. So don't fret, fellow Yaoi fans.

Dedicated to xemo-boy-uchihax – I wish my love was here to read this.

xemo-boy-uchihax: I'm not dead, bitch!

XSweet-SakuraX: OO I knew that.

Ahem. On with the fic.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"...will you tell me a bedtime story?"

...My son is so cute...

"Of course, sweetie. Which one would you like to hear?"

"...why you named me Sasuke."

I look down.

So many regrets.

How did my life become so different to how I wanted it to be?

"Alright. When I started ninja academy, when I was a little bit older than you, there was a really cute boy called Uchiha Sasuke. I really liked him. He had black hair that stuck up at the back, and..."

It's the same old story, my Sasuke's heard it so many times.

But he never tires of it.

I wonder why he's so fascinated with it?

Oh well.

"So, when I had you, your father asked me what I wanted to call you. I told him, and he said, he understood, so we named you Sasuke."

Uzumaki Sasuke...

Uzumaki Sakura.

Sasuke's asleep. I stroke his short, orange hair and get up.

He looks so much like his father.

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

I walk out of his room and go downstairs.

Naruto's relaxing on the sofa, reading a book.

"What are you reading, Naruto?"

I sit down next to him and he puts his arm around my waist.  
"Come Come Paradise."

I laugh.

"So you really bought it? What's it like?"

"Well...let's just say that Kakashi and Jiraiya were total perverts."

I laugh again and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed."

"Okay. I'll be up soon."

I change into my nightdress and get into bed. I read for a little while and go to sleep.

The next morning, I cook breakfast and leave my husband and son eating while I go to buy some food.

I pass so many people I know...Ino and Shikamaru, holding hands...Rock Lee, who always waves crazily at me and rushes to talk to me when he sees me...everyone from the past...but one face is missing.

I think about him everyday...I don't even know why.

As I pay for everything I bought, I see a man standing, leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

Something about him is so familiar...

It's probably just my imagination.

But then he looks up at me.

Red eyes, spattered with black.

His hair falling in long, black bangs in front of his face, stuck-up at the back.

And an Uchiha symbol on the sleeve of his shirt.

...Uchiha Sasuke...

He's noticed me looking and starts to walk over.

For a while he stands and looks into my eyes.

Then he puts his hand on my shoulder.

_Pretend you don't know him!_

"Hey! Stop that! Do I know you?!"

"...yes. And you know perfectly well that you do."

I look down and turn away.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"See? You do...Sakura."

"...Sasuke, I...I..."

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Well, yes, but...I can't talk to you. I have a kid, for god's sake!"

His eyes bore into mine, drilling into my soul.

"Who's the father?"

"What?"

"Who's the father? Of your kid?"

"…my husband."

"Who?"

"...Uzumaki Naruto."

He looks at me.

"...I'm surprised at you, Sakura. Did that fool ever become Hokage?"

"You can't talk about him like that, Sasuke. He's my husband, and a Jounin."

"So, not Hokage?"

"Leave me alone!"

Tears begin to seep from my eyes and I turn around and begin to walk away, but he grabs my wrist again. He hands me a slip of paper with an address on it.

"Hey...you know where to find me if you ever wanna have some fun."

I pull my wrist away.

"Leave me alone, you pervert!"

I walk quickly away, almost running, tears seeping from my eyes.

But I slip the address into my bag.

When I get home, Sasuke has gone to a friend's house and Naruto is off doing missions with his squad. I'm all alone in the house.

I can't believe it...Sasuke-kun...I haven't seen him in such a long time, and when I finally see him again, he's so scary and strange...nothing like the Sasuke I remember! Should I tell Naruto I saw him?

No...probably not.

A few hours later, Sasuke and Naruto have still not come home. Knowing them, they've probably gone to train somewhere, even though Sasuke doesn't even go to ninja academy yet. I think they both just like spending time with each other, time that Naruto never spent with his own father.

...Why does my conscience keep telling me to go to Sasuke's house?

I know I can't. It would be stupid.

...But every fibre of me wants to.

_...Do I still love him?_

And before I know what I'm doing, I've stepped out the door.

When I find the house, it's large and beautiful. I walk up a few steps and tell myself I'm crazy. But I keep going. I knock on the door and after a while Sasuke slides it open.

"Sakura...come in."

I step inside. The house is amazing...then again, I don't know what Sasuke's been doing all these years...he could have gone and made himself a fortune.

"This house is incredible."

"Thanks...it took me a while to get it looking like this. And, I'm sorry about earlier...I must have really scared you. I was just...happy to see you again."

"Really? Well...I am too."

I give him a warm hug and he hugs me back.

We sit down and talk about what we've been doing, I tell him what's happened to all our old friends, and it doesn't seem awkward at all.

Maybe now we can really be friends...?

"Sakura...I was wondering...when you told me you loved me...did you mean it?"

I blush and look down.

"Well...uh...I mean, I...don't really remember...but I, well I...suppose, yes, I did."

"Hmm."

He looks down at the floor, then back up at me.

"Do you still love me?"

"Sasuke! I...I'm married and I have a kid. I can't."

"I didn't ask you if you _can_ still love me. I asked you if you _do_ still love me."

I look down at my feet and clasp my hands together.

"Yes."

"I thought so."

"Sasuke, I need to go. Naruto and Sasuke will be worried if they come home and I'm not there."

"Sasuke?"

"Oh! I didn't tell you, did I? My son's name is Sasuke."

Sasuke smiles up at me.

"That's cute."

I smile at him and get up. He gets up too, walks over to me and puts both hands on my shoulders.

Then he pulls me towards him and kisses me. I push him away, shocked.

"Sasuke!"

"I love you, Sakura."

"Sasuke! I'm married! I can't do this!"

I start to cry.

"I don't want to...don't want to..."

"Don't want to what?"

"...I don't want to love you anymore."

Sasuke looks unsurprised and drops his hands.

"Look, Sakura, I came back because you taught me that being alone is painful. I want to be with you...and you taught me that you can't help the way you feel. This is how I feel."

He kisses me again. Tears are streaming down my face.

He stops and I turn away.

"I have to go now, Sasuke."

"I know."

I don't want to leave...

_Naruto..._

_I'm sorry._

A/N: Oh how I _detest_ this fic. Flame me at will. Well, I don't detest it actually. I think it's pretty good. For me. I just hate the pairing XDD

Please review. I'll love you if you do. This means you, xemo-boy-uchihax.

Arigatou gozaimasu.

**xo****♥**


End file.
